The present invention relates to elongated construction elements and more particularly relates to elements of this type that are useful for building soffits and coves, and the like.
In the prior art the construction of structural framework for architectural shapes, such as soffits and coves, was unnecessarily expensive and/or time consuming because of the vast numbers of elements that had to be assembled in the field. These elements had to be located and identified, and often two men were required for assembling two elements.
In accordance with the instant invention construction of soffits, coves, girders and the like is simplified by utilizing bendable metal channels so that having most joints are formed integrally with both channel sections that meet at the joint. This type of construction is utilized to form a plurality of identical transverse skeleton sections that are aligned with each other and are disposed in spaced parallel planes. A longitudinally extending track to cap the skeleton joints is provided with uniformly spaced apertures to appropriately position the transverse skeleton sections.
The bendable channels are prepunched and prenotched to produce relatively precision angles at each joint even without utilizing special assembling jigs. The longitudinal cap/spacer track is a U-shaped member having one arm prepunched with apertures spaced uniformly therealong. These apertures do not extend to the free end of the arm in which they are punched. However, when a particular one of these apertures is to be utilized as a positioning means the narrow bridge boundary thereof at the free end of the arm is removed by a shears snipped away to provide clearance for a transverse skeleton section.
The skeleton forming channel is of U-shaped cross-section and has generally parallel arms that extend in the same direction from along opposite edges of a web. Both arms are provided with notches and apertures, with the notches permitting the channel to be bent at the joint and alignment of selected apertures being effective to position the channel sections to form a joint of selected angle. Fastening means, such as screws and rivets, are received by aligned apertures to maintain the joint at the angle selected. When interior joints are formed, portions of both arms overlap to rigidify the joint.